Warrior Cats: The Guide
by Silverflash of ThunderClan
Summary: Just like the summary says.


_**First chapter: Herbs and their uses!  
**_

Alder bark- For toothaches

Beech Leaves: Used to carry other herbs, No other effect

Bindweed: Fastens sticks to legs to hold broken bones in place

Blackberry leaves: For bee stings

Borage Leaves: Used for treating fevers. Also for helping queens produce more milk.

Broom: Used to make poultices to heal broken bones.

Burdock Root: Used for infections. Also very good for rat bites.

Burnet: A traveling herb. Helps to keep up a cat's strength.

Catchweed: The burrs are put on poultices to help keep the poultice from rubbing off.

Catmint (catnip): Good for treating whitecough and greencough

Celandine: Used to ease pain. Also for eye injuries.

Chamomile: Used to calm down cats

Chervil: Leaves and roots are used for helping with bellyaches. Also can be used during kitting.

Chickweed: Another remedy for whitecough and greencough. Catnip/catmint is preferred.

Cob nuts: Used to make ointments. The effect is not mentioned in the books.

Cobwebs: Used to stop bleeding. Also can be used to bend broken bones.

Coltsfoot: Used to ease kitten-cough or breathing. Also used to help cracked or sore pads.

Comfrey Root: Repairs broken bones, soothes wounds, wrenched claws, itching, inflammation on stiff joints, burns, and wrenched shoulders.

Daisy Leaf: A traveling herb. Helps with aching joints.

Dandelion: The white liquid it produces is thought to help soothe wounds and bee stings. The leaves can be chewed to act like a painkiller.

Dock: Helps to soothe scratches, although it can sting when being applied. When placed in nests, it eases the pain of wounds. Also helps sore pads.

Fennel: When the stalks are broken, the juice is squeezed into the patient's mouth, which helps sore hips.

Feverfew: Helps cure fevers and chills. Really useful for headaches.

Goatweed: It helps ease anxiety and grief.

Goldenrod: It is good for wounds and infection.

Hawkweed: It works like catnip, but it's not as strong.

Heather Nectar: It sweetens up herbal mixtures.

Honey: Soothes infections, helps sore throats, helps smoke-damaged throats, sweetens up herbal mixtures, helps coughing, gives cats energy.

Horsetail: Soothes infection, stops bleeding.

Ivy Leaf (If your reading this Ivyleaf... than you already know a herb XD.) : It's used by ShadowClan medicine cats to store other herbs.

Juniper Berries: It soothes bellyaches, gives cats strength, helps breathing. It is used to calm cats down.

Lamb's Ear: Only seen in the mountains, it was once mentioned by Stoneteller, the one before Crag, to help give Tallstar strength.

Lavender: It cures fever and chills. It is also used to cover up the scent of dead cats.

Lungwort: It only grows in WindClan territory. It cures the mysterious yellowcough.

Mallow Leaves: Soothes bellyache.

Marigold: Stops bleeding and infection. It is also used for inflammation of stiff joints.

Mint: It is rubbed on a dead body to cover up the smell of death.

Mouse Bile: A liquid used to expel ticks.

Oak Leaf: Stops infection from coming.

Parsley: It is used to soothe bellyaches. It also dries up a queen's milk.

Poppy Seeds: Used as a painkiller and to help a cat sleep. Not to be used by nursing queens.

Ragwort: It treats aching joints. Helps keep up a cat's strength.

Ragweed: Exactly like Lamb's Ear.

Raspberry Leaves: They are a painkiller and stop bleeding during kitting.

Rosemary: Hides the scent of death.

Rush: Holds a broken limb in place.

Sorrel: A traveling herb. Also used to make cats hungry.

Sticks: Holds broken bones in place. Also used for distracting cats from pain.

Stinging Nettle: Helps induce vomiting, brings down swelling, can be mixed with comfrey for broken bones, eating the stems fights infection, and it also helps wounds.

Sweet-sedge: The sap eases infection.

Tansy: Cures coughs, helps stop cats from getting greencough, soothes throats, helps wounds and poison.

Tormentil: The root is good for extracting poison and treating all wounds.

Thyme: Helps cats who are in shock.

Traveling Herbs: A mixture that has burnet, daisy, chamomile, and sorrel.

Watermint: Eases the pain from bellyache.

Wild Garlic: It cures infections. It is really good for rat-bites.

Willow Bark: Eases pain.

Willow Leaves: Stops vomiting.

Wintergreen: Treats wounds and certain poison.

Yarrow: Causes a cat to vomit.

 **Poisons**

Deathberries: Berries that if eaten are fatal.

Foxglove Seeds: Cures physical heart problems. But it is fatal if mistaken with poppy seeds.

Holly Berries: Very fatal.

Deadly Nightshade: It is used to end a cat's life painlessly.

Water Hemlock: It is the most poisonous plant after deathberries.

 _ **Review!**_


End file.
